


That Day

by isaidmeow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Zayn, Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidmeow/pseuds/isaidmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tego dnia poznał Louisa, a Niall mówił szybciej niż zwykle. Zayn nienawidził poniedziałków.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Day

**Author's Note:**

> To moje pierwsze opublikowane opowiadanie. Jestem do niego okropnie przywiązana, więc proszę o szczere opinie.

[That Day](http://my-turn-to-say-meow.tumblr.com/post/90083843897/tytul-that-day)

 

_ mogę udawać, że przyjdziesz _

_ czekać na ciebie każdego dnia _

_ aż wypijesz kawę i będziemy czytać tą samą książkę _

 

To nie tak, że Zayn może coś z tym zrobić. Cóż, to też nie tak, że _chce_ robić z tym cokolwiek. Niall jest jego przyjacielem od tak dawna, że praktycznie nie pamięta, jak wyglądało jego życie przed pojawieniem się w nim Nialla.

I to też jest w porządku, bo tak samo, jak Zayn wrósł w życie z hałaśliwym blondynem, tak Niall zdaje się czuć częścią tego życia. I to jest w porządku, naprawdę.

Ale to czego Niall nie wie, to fakt, że (Zayn nie jest pewien, kiedy to się stało, więc zakłada, że było tak od samego początku, skoro nie był w stanie zauważyć różnicy) jego przyjaciel jest prawdziwie, nieodwołalnie i zapierająco dech w piersi w nim zakochany.

 

 

 

Opowiadanie jest dostępne na moim tumblrze. Zapraszam!


End file.
